A human body detection system is conventionally known that includes a sensor camera and a sensor apparatus, and that performs human body detection by using the sensor apparatus when a monitoring region is dark and performs human body detection by using the sensor camera when the monitoring region is sufficiently bright and in an environment in which the difference between atmospheric temperature and body temperature is small (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1).